Olicity, Lyrically
by lizzybennettdarcy
Summary: A series of one-shots based on songs (posted here until the Take A Bow series is complete in Lyrical Olicity). Ratings may very. Olicity til the bitter end.


**I'm 99% sure that I haven't posted this song-shot yet. I'm starting this new series because with 'Take A Bow' becoming a series, it's impossible to post finished song-shots until that story is finished. I wrote this back around the finale last year and completely forgot about it (along with a few others) as I was unable to post it under the original 'Lyrical Olicity'. Things go out of canon past season 2, as I wrote this before season 3. **

**It's fluffy. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.<em>

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet._

_Give it a try, it'll be alright_

* * *

><p>Oliver's eyes burned with that same unknown emotion that was ever-present in most of their interactions. She nibbled on her lip as she once again tried to identify just what he was feeling, but she was quickly distracted as his eyes focused on the lip between her teeth.<p>

"Oliver, what are you doing here?"

He _had _just crawled in through her window after all. She had been curled up on her couch watching Doctor Who when she heard him popping the lock on the window. Jumping to her feet, she watched as Oliver Queen slid through the window and stood before her.

She wondered vaguely if any of her neighbours had seen the former billionaire breaking and entering into her home. A smirk skittered across her lips. Times certainly had to be tough if _he _was breaking into condos.

Which led her back to _what _he was doing here and _why _he was just staring at her.

"Oliver?" She prodded with a raise brow.

His mouth popped open for a moment before he pressed his lips together and looked away. She frowned and stepped closer to him. His gaze remained on a place above her shoulder. She reached out and grasped his hand with her own. He tensed beneath her touch momentarily but relaxed with a sigh.

"Oliver." She whispered.

He blinked slowly before his blue eyes burned into hers. Felicity's pulse quickened and she took a step closer. His free hand landed on her hip.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed out. Felicity fought to keep from scoffing. She was wearing Scooby Doo pajamas. "_So _beautiful."

She exhaled loudly. "Oliver, I'm a little confused."

"I had a fight with Laurel tonight." He admitted. That wasn't what she was expecting.

She frowned and made to take a step back but he held fast. He shook his head and she froze in his arms. "I've waited for her to know my secret, to know _me_. And now she thinks she does. She knows my secrets." His jaw ticked. "She wanted to give us another try and-"

"That's great, Oliver. Really." She told him through gritted teeth, her eyes on his forehead.

"Felicity. Fe-li-ci-tyy." He waited until her stinging eyes met his. "She doesn't have my heart. Do you understand?"

His familiar words sparked something within her. _Do you understand?_

"Oh." She replied. His lips tilted upwards briefly before that unknown emotion once again burned within his blue orbs.

She reached up and cupped his cheek as she stared deeply into his eyes. He was _afraid_.

"I _don't _know how to _do _this." He admitted fiercely. "I've already hurt you so many times. And it's not like any of my other relationships have exactly worked out."

She felt a smile stretch her lips as her thumb brushed along his cheekbone. He was _here_. Even though he was afraid, he was _here _with her.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him.

His eyes narrowed. "Of _course _I do. I trust you more than anyone else." He growled.

Felicity grinned. Raising herself onto her toes, she pressed her lips against his softly. His mouth opened in surprise and she stepped back.

"We'll do this together. Just like everything else." She promised, eyes earnest.

She watched as Oliver considered her words. After several seconds his lips lifted in that special smile that had always been reserved just for her.

"Deal."

And they sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

><p><em>The room's hush hush and now's our moment.<em>

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

* * *

><p>His fingers were tangled through hers tightly as they walked into Queen Consolidated for the first time in seventeen months. His chin was raised and his smile was for show. But the thumb brushing across her knuckles was real.<p>

The shocked silence gave way to applause as Oliver Queen made his triumphant return as CEO. Felicity beamed beside him as he stopped and thanked the staff with a wave.

The two of them walked through the crowd, ignoring the whispers about the CEO and his 'secretary'. They stepped into the executive elevator and Oliver placed a kiss on her cherry red lips.

"You did it, Oliver." She mumbled against his mouth.

He chuckled, dropping a kiss to her forehead. "_We _did it, Felicity."

She smiled up at him adoringly, wiping the lipstick from the corner of his mouth. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Three hours later she would find him hunched over his new, old desk, eyes blank and lips pursed. Mountains of paperwork loomed before him.

"Tell me _why _I wanted this company back?" He wondered with just the tiniest hint of a whine.

Felicity simply laughed and stepped behind his chair. He groaned as her hands began to massage the knots in his shoulders.

They both preferred this new working situation.

* * *

><p><em>'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love<em>

_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us_

* * *

><p>She would never tire of dancing with Oliver Queen.<p>

The two of them had shared many a platonic dance during their time as partners. Many missions called for a little undercover schmoozing of the rich and guilty. Oliver had also stopped bringing dates to their work functions and always asked for at least once dance.

There was something so much _more _about dancing with Oliver Queen, _boyfriend_. His hands gripped her just a little bit tighter, his arms holding her so much closer. They were able to enjoy the intimacy of the act without worrying about the gossip of the people surrounding them.

Her cheek was pressed against his heart and she listened to it beat in time with the song they danced to. His thumb brushed along her spine softly and she sighed into his jacket.

She caught sight of Thea watching them from their table with Roy. The younger Queen was beaming. Felicity's chest tightened as she noticed the joy within Oliver's sister. Thea had been through so much and they'd barely gotten her back from Malcolm. To see her looking so _happy _meant the world to Felicity.

It appeared that the sight of Oliver's happiness meant the world to Thea as well.

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly I'm feeling brave<em>

_Don't know what's got into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance real slow?_

_Can I hold you real close?_

* * *

><p>He caught Thea's eye over Felicity's head and felt lighter than he had in years. She was <em>happy<em>. God, his beautiful sister was finally _happy_.

And so was he. He had never thought he could have it all. He had never believed that he _deserved _it. And yet here he stood, with the most incredible woman in his arms. His best friend was happily married with the most beautiful son, Oliver and Felicity's godson. And Thea was home, _safe _and she knew everything about the people who mattered most to her.

His hold tightened around Felicity and his lips brushed the top of her blond curls. She molded her body to his and sighed peacefully.

He had no idea what he'd do without her. How he'd lived before her. He had been _so _afraid to allow her closer, to really be with her. He hadn't trusted himself with her heart, but she had trusted him enough for the both of them. And they'd done it together, the way she'd told him they would. The way they'd done everything since he'd walked into her office with that busted laptop and a mouthful of lies.

He loved her. _God, _he loved her. He hadn't thought he was even _capable _of loving after everything he'd gone through, everything he'd _done. _But he did. He had never loved anyone the way he loved her.

He just had to figure out how to tell her.

* * *

><p><em>Do you hear that love? They're playing our song<em>

_Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it_

_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

* * *

><p>"We don't have a song." Felicity remarked from where she sat on top of the med table.<p>

He chuckled as he cleaned the small cut on her forehead and taped a bandage over the wound. His thumb traced the edges of the bandage thoughtfully before dropping a hand. "We have a song." He replied, balling up the medical clothes and gloves and tossing them in the garbage can.

He turned back to face her and she found herself once again wondering how one man could be _so _beautiful. "We don't."

He shook his head at her stubbornness.

Her brows furrowed. "Since when?"

Oliver's lips twisted in embarrassment and she swore a faint blush stained his cheeks.

"Which one?" She wondered when he didn't answer her.

Oliver reached for his phone and tapped on the screen for a few times before music filled the lair. It was beautiful to be certain but she didn't understand why or when it had become _their _song.

"We were dancing to this song when I realised I'm in love with you."

Felicity's lips fell open in surprise. They hadn't exchanged 'I love you's' yet. They'd been officially dating for ten months but neither had rushed to say the words.

He loved her.

"Felicity?" he prodded nervously.

Her eyes widened.

"Sorry! I spaced out." He chuckled. "I love you too. Oh, Oliver. I love you so much."

He stepped between her knees and cupped her cheeks. "I think maybe I've loved you all along."

* * *

><p><em>'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love<em>

_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all (about us)_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_(And every heart in the room will melt)_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all, it's all about us_

* * *

><p>She wore white. Thea and Lyla wore fuchsia. Roy and Dig wore matching suits.<p>

And, Oliver was of course, a vision in black.

Looking back, she would have a hard time recalling the ceremony or the vows. She didn't remember the food or the wedding band. She struggled to recall any details aside from the blinding happiness that had smothered her on that day.

When people asked her about her wedding, she would tell them about their first dance as man and wife. She'd describe the way his hands burned through the fabric of her dress. She'd tell them about the way his eyes lit up with inexpressible joy as he twirled her around the dance floor. She'd recall the way Oliver quietly sang the lyrics to their song into her ear in the low timbre only _she _had ever heard.

Their wedding wasn't the end of the story, but a new beginning. And they would face everything else together.

They always had.

* * *

><p><em>This is a feeling I've never felt<em>

_But it's all, it's all about us_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the fluff ( because I have a feeling that the Olicity feels are going to get even angstier in the last few eps of this year.) Let me know, thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
